timy_tgl_pbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suspension of the Unknown personalities involving the Popularity of Matt Ryan
Sports Banned, Suspended and Expelled by the National Football League # Matt Ryan # Rex Ryan Expelled from the Australian Football League # Nick Riewoldt # Jarryd Roughead Expelled by the Major League Baseball # Adrián Beltré # Yu Darvish # Todd Frazier # Iván Rodríguez (Former player) # Ichiro Suzuki Banned from the National Basketball Association # Joe Ingles # Lance Thomas Suspended by the International Cricket Council # Moeen Ali # Morné Morkel Banned from FIFA # Nathan Aké # Gian Piero Gasperini (Football manager) # Eddie Howe (Playing Coach) # Steffi Jones # Rihad Mahred # Radoslaw Murawski # Nikita Parris # Franck Ribéry # James Rodríguez # Marcel Sobottka # Luciano Spalletti (Football manager) Suspended by the PGA # Kevin Chappell # John Daly # Andres Gonzales # Charley Hoffman # Dustin Johnson # Bernhard Langer # Ian Poulter # Jhonattan Vegas # Tom Watson # Gary Woodland Suspended by the LPGA # Cristie Kerr # Lee Mi-hyang # Karrie Webb Banned by the World Rugby # Seta Tamanivalu Suspended for Life by the ATP # Mike Bryan # John Isner # Florian Mayer # Leonardo Mayer Music Scene Banned from the Music Scene # Olubowale Victor Akintimehin # Sandra Denton # Xavier de Rosnay # Chaz French # G-Dragon # Dinah Hansen # Natalie La Rose # Matthew Nelson # Gabriela Quintero # Prince Royce # Tyler, The Creator # Kamasi Washington Disqualified by the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame # Steve Augeri # Randy Blythe # Nick Cave # Adam "Nergal" Darski # Kirk Hammett # Kerry King # Brian May # Ricky Nelson # John Payne # Bill Pullman # Pete Townshend # Robert Trujillo Suspended by Youtube # Madison Beer # Vacation Jason Banned from the Academy of Country Music # JT Hodges # Bob McDill # Ally Venable Entertainment Banned for Life by the Screen Actors Guild of America # François Arnaud # Kelsey Ashbille # Vanessa Bayer # Jon Bernthal (His show was Cancelled) # Jeremy Bobb # Sara Botsford # Anna Brewster # Suzanne Clément # Lynn Collins # Mike Colter # Charlie Cox # Eka Darville # Caitlin Dechelle # Olivia DeJonge # Tamara Duarte # Emily Earle # Alice Englert # Jaylin Fletcher # Joanne Froggatt # M. C. Gainey # Brendan Gleeson # Jonathan Groff # Finn Jones # Julia Jones # Jodi Lennon # Allen Maldonado # Kyle Mooney # Will Sasso # Natalie Sharp # Taylor Sheridan # Holland Taylor # Harry Treadaway Expelled by the Producers Guild of America # Aude Albano # Paul Dewey # Gavin Purcell Suspended by the Writers Guild of America # Ryan Gaul # Jorma Taccone Banned for life by the Modeling agencies # Hailey Baldwin # Ireland Baldwin # Vittoria Ceretti # Val Fit # Lottie Moss No longer worked to the Network # James Corden (CBS) # Van Jones (Fox News) # Dorit Kemsley (Bravo) # Jackie MacMullan (ESPN) # Mark Wright (ITV) Miscellaneous Fired by the Company # Sheila Nevins # Kevin Reilly Expelled by the Political Party # Jacinta Adern (by her party, New Zealand Labour Party, She Backed by Clement) # Simon Bridges (by his party, National Party of New Zealand) # Kelvin Davis (by his party, New Zealand Labour Party) # Andrew Little (by his party, New Zealand Labour Party) Other personalites # Benjamin Brafman # Vittorio Brumotti # Blac Chyna # Katherine Cirelli # Robert Cooper # Carl Denaro # Steve Dunleavy # Terry Fry # John Hoffman # Marlin Hopkins # Chantel Jeffries # Masika Kalysha # James McCloughan # Jessica Meir # Jeremy Pyle # Gatsby Randolph # Sarah Sanders # Princess Sofia # Eric Stange # Chanterelle Sung # Diana Theobald